The Christmas and Birthday
by Ari Kirazawa
Summary: Antara kesialan dan keberuntungan yang akan terjadi pada hari ulang tahun Misa. Special for christmas and Misa's birthday. Fanfiksi ini pernah meraih juara dua pada sebuah kompetisi.


A/N: Duh, aku bikin fanfic gaje lagi! =w= #plak!  
Disini Misa jadi tsundere! Yaaay~ Tsundere!Misa adalah karakter cewe terkeren yang aku kagumi. Nggak seperti IC-nya, Tsundere!Misa itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan Misa yang selama ini kita kenal ceria, kekanakan dan manja. Tsundere artinya cewe dingin, galak, dan malu-malu atau gengsian. Kubikin Misa jadi gitu biar ga keliatan bego. Haha. /dan sebuah sepatu pun melayang ke muka author  
Anyway, let's begin and check it out! ^^

.

.

.

**THE CHRISTMAS AND BIRTHDAY**

Rated: T, Indonesian

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Disclaimer: Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

Pairing: Light Yagami X Misa Amane

Summary: Antara kesialan dan keberuntungan yang akan terjadi pada hari ulang tahun Misa. Special christmas and Misa's birthday.

Warning: AU, Tsundere!Misa, karakter lainnya mungkin OOC, misstypo(s) maybe.

~ENJOY!~

.

.

.

_"Hei, Mis! Kemarin Mello ulang tahun, lho~ Kenapa kau tidak datang ke sekolah, sih? 'Kan sayang, kau jadi rugi tidak dapat traktiran."_

Kata-kata Matt saat meneleponnya tadi malam begitu membayangi hingga terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Misa mengambil bantal untuk menutup wajah kesalnya dengan malas. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh di jam weker kucing _gothic_ kesayangannya. Tapi dia masih saja terbaring menggeliat-geliat seperti cacing kepanasan di kasurnya. Membuat tempat tidurnya menjadi super berantakan. Dan gadis manis ini nampaknya sungguh 'masa bodoh' pada kondisi kamarnya yang memprihatinkan itu.

"Sialan! Kenapa Matt tidak memberi tahuku kalau Mello ulang tahun tanggal tiga belas kemarin, sih?! Tch! Gara-gara bolos, aku jadi tidak dapat Pajak Ultah deh. SIAL!" omelnya. Lalu dengan ogah-ogahan dia meraih baju dalam dan seragam putih abu-abunya, meletakkan kedua jenis pakaiannya itu diatas ranjang. Setelah itu, gadis bersurai pirang ini melangkahkan kedua kaki seksinya ke kamar mandi.

Setengah jam kemudian— dia sudah tidak berada di rumahnya. Dia ternyata telah melesat meninggalkan rumahnya dengan tas ransel kotak-kotak merah hitam kesayangannya di punggungnya. Misa tengah berlari menuju sekolahnya. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Saking biasanya, sampai-sampai larinya bisa secepat itu. Mungkin Kobayakawa Sena, salah satu pemain _rugby_ yang memiliki _skill_ berlari yang hebat bisa dikalahkan oleh aktris yang terkenal karena perannya sebagai antagonis wanita utama ini. Misa biasa berlari seperti ini bukan karena sekolahnya jauh. Tetapi karena dia kebiasaan berangkat pada waktu yang sangat mendekati bel masuk.

Dari depan sebuah sekolah menengah atas, terdengarlah raungan bel yang mengisyaratkan keharusan untuk masuk ke kelas masing-masing karena jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Gerbang pun ditutup dan membiarkan murid-murid yang terlambat berdiri mematung merenungi nasib sialnya. Tapi sayangnya, Misa belum datang.

Dari kejauhan nampak kepulan debu dan sosok orang yang sedang berlari. Ya. Misa pasti akan datang. Tapi dia sudah pasti terlambat dan akan dibiarkan berjamur selama berjam-jam diluar gerbang sekolah senasib dengan murid-murid yang telat lainnya.

Oh, tunggu. Rupanya satpam tidak segan-segan membuka kembali pintu gerbang sekolah yang telah ditutup sehingga Misa tetap dapat meneruskan 'marathon rutin'nya sampai masuk ke dalam area sekolah. Tetapi setelah Misa masuk, gerbang kembali ditutup dan murid-murid yang kurang beruntung itu tetap disana untuk menunggu bantuan dari proses penjamuran yang sebentar lagi akan mereka alami.

Akhirnya Misa selamat dengan keadaan sehat wal afiat sampai sekolah seperti biasanya. Bibir merah pastelnya melengkungkan senyuman kemenangan. Misa Amane, sang ratu geng paling bergengsi di sekolah telah tiba.

.

.

.

Kali ini kita akan membahas siapa sebenarnya Misa di dalam cerita ini. Misa Amane adalah gadis yeng terkenal tegas, galak, dan cukup arogan sehingga hampir semua penghuni sekolah mengenalnya dan bertekuk lutut padanya. Penampilannya yang sedikit berandalan dengan rambut _blonde_ dibiarkan tergerai panjang ke bawah, lengan seragam yang disingsingkan, dan bagian bawah kemeja seragam yang dibiarkan keluar dan tidak dimasukkan. Dialah satu-satunya siswi 'penguasa' yang ditakuti. Namun ada sebagian kecil siswa yang sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan sikap kerasnya. Mereka adalah para anggota geng G's atau Geez yang berasal dari kelas IPA-1. G's berasal dari singkatan kata Geniuses. Sedangkan sebutan lainnya yaitu Geez adalah sebuah kata dari bahasa Inggris berbunyi sama dengan G's yang berarti 'astaga' sebab para anggota geng ini akan membuat kalian kagum atau kaget hingga berteriak 'astaga' karena kerupawanan dan kecerdasan mereka. Anggota mereka semuanya adalah para siswa yang ber-IQ melebihi 200 dengan kata lain jenius. Geng mereka beranggotakan lima orang pemuda yang berlatar belakang alumni sekolah detektif ternama di Inggris. Oleh karena itulah mereka amat disegani oleh berbagai kalangan dan tidak takut pada apapun. Selain geng tersebut, orang yang tidak takut pada Misa adalah Light Yagami dan Kiyomi Takada. Keduanya adalah teman sekelas Misa dan geng itu. Light adalah seorang pemuda jenius lain yang tidak sekelompok dengan geng G's. Light adalah saingan imbang bagi mereka. Sering terlihat ketika sedang tanya-jawab atau ujian, Light dan para anggota geng G's melancarkan petir tak kasat mata dari kedua mata mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Takada adalah salah satu gadis populer di sekolah yang sangat arogan karena kedudukannya sebagai ketua OSIS. Misa dan dirinya sering terlibat dalam perselisihan masalah sepele.

Kemudian Misa menjadi sangat dihormati karena direkrutnya dirinya menjadi anggota G's perempuan yang pertama. Para anggota geng G's mengaku tertarik kepadanya. Walaupun Misa bukan seorang jenius, kecerdasannya sudah cukup melebihi murid-murid biasa.

Semenjak dilantiknya dirinya menjadi anggota resmi geng G's, Misa sangat diproteksi oleh teman-teman se-gengnya. Bukan hanya karena dia adalah seorang wanita yang patut dilindungi, tetapi dia bahkan juga diperlakukan bagai seorang ratu. Para pemuda itu membawa Misa ke salon, membelikan Misa aksesoris dan pakaian bagus. Walaupun begitu, sikap khas _tsundere_ berandalan Misa tidak hilang juga. Dia masih berseragam dengan gaya nakalnya dan melakukan penindasan terhadap orang-orang yang melarangnya bertingkah seperti itu. Dia tetap berlaku semena-mena pada setiap orang.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan Misa menjadi berandalan seperti itu. Misa memiliki rahasia besar yang hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang tertentu seperti tetangganya. Misa adalah anak yang _broken home_, korban dari perceraian kedua orangtuanya. Penyebabnya adalah hutang. Ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya dan tak pernah kembali. Karena itulah, hutang yang ditanggung kedua suami-istri itu dibebankan kepada ibunya. Ibunya yang tak sanggup melunasi hutang-hutang tersebut sendirian pun akhirnya meninggal karena dibunuh si piutang. Misa sangat depresi dengan keadaan ini. Namun dia tetap berusaha tegar dan kuat dengan menjadi 'nakal' untuk melampiaskan kekecewaannya kepada dunia yang kejam dan penuh ketidakadilan ini. Sepeninggal orangtuanya itu, Misa menumpang tinggal di rumah kecil bibinya. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaan rumahnya yang dulu sekarang.

.

.

.

"MISAAAAA!~"

"Ah!" Misa terlonjak karena terkejut akan Matt yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang saat dia mulai memasuki kelas. Si pemuda berambut coklat kemerahan itu pun terkekeh.

"Akhirnya kau masuk juga." kata Matt sambil menyematkan senyum simpul.

"Tentu saja. Aku bosan di rumah hanya menganggur sendirian." jawab Misa sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Membuatnya terlihat imut dan manis.

"Oi, Misa! Kemarilah dan bergabung bersama kami!" Ajak seorang pemuda berambut sewarna dengan Misa. Dia juga tidak kalah 'sangar' dengan Misa. Jika mereka berdua bergabung, mungkin akan ada yang kehilangan nyawa sia-sia alias mati konyol. Pemuda yang akrab dipanggil Mello itu selalu membawa senapan _revolver_ kesayangannya ke sekolah secara diam-diam. Katanya, dia ahli dengan senjata api itu sejak kecil dan benda perak tersebut merupakan sebuah benda yang berharga dan memiliki kenangan tersendiri baginya. Oleh karena itu, Mello selalu membawanya.

Misa kemudian meletakkan ranselnya di tempat duduknya dan menghampiri tempat duduk Mello yang dikerumuni oleh teman-teman se-gengnya. Semua lengkap. Ada Matt, Mello, Near, L, dan BB. Hanya L dan Near saja yang asyik dengan dunia mereka masing-masing. L dengan biskuit bentuk pandanya dan Near dengan _puzzle_ rumitnya.

"Misa, sebentar lagi natal. Kita harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Bagaimana?" BB angkat bicara setelah menghabiskan _sandwich_ selai _strawberry_-nya. Misa yang belum menjawab didahului oleh Matt.

"Ide bagus! Ayo kita pergi bermain salju! Pasti menyenangkan!" Matt memberikan persetujuannya dengan suara yang cukup keras hingga membuat Takada yang berada agak dekat dengan mereka mendesiskan suara untuk memperingatkan Matt yang suaranya mengganggu. Misa masih terdiam melihat tingkah antusias Matt yang bagaikan anak dua tahunan yang begitu ingin membuat boneka salju sebesar robot _gundam_. Setetes peluh mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Natal. Kamu tahu apa artinya, Misa?" sahut Mello dengan menyunggingkan seringai iblisnya penuh arti.

"Aku ulang tahun dan harus mentraktir kalian." ucap Misa lirih. Dia sudah tahu akan hal yang direncanakan teman-temannya ini. Karena dia sudah menyetujui kesepakatan awal untuk bergabung dengan geng berkelas ini yaitu 'traktiran rutin tiap tahun oleh masing-masing anggota yang sedang berulang tahun'. Yang jadi masalah adalah saat ini Misa harus menyicil untuk melunasi hutang orangtuanya agar nyawanya selamat. Mana sempat dia menyisihkan uang untuk berfoya-foya mentraktir mereka? Awalnya Misa memang berpikir bahwa hutang orangtuanya akan lenyap bersama lenyapnya nyawa ibunya. Tetap Misa salah. Sang piutang memaksa hutang itu mereka bebankan kepada Misa dan akan melenyapkan Misa pula jika hutangnya tidak kunjung dibayar. Apalagi batas waktu pembayarannya adalah pada tanggal kelahirannya yang seharusnya menjadi momen bahagianya itu. Sebenarnya Misa tidak sedih dan sangat cuek terhadap ancaman nyawanya itu karena Misa sama sekali tidak takut mati. Dia sungguh tak peduli kalau dia harus mati. Yang penting dia bisa menjalani sisa hidupnya yang singkat ini sesuka hatinya.

Mello dan teman-teman geng G's-nya pun tertawa senang. Misa menatap mereka dengan tetap mempertahankan sikap dinginnya.

"Lalu?" Misa memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara.

"Tepat tanggal 25 Desember nanti, datanglah ke tepi sungai yang biasanya. Kami semua akan menunggumu disana." ujar Mello dengan seulas senyuman sinis yang lebar. Misa menghela nafas panjang yang menyiratkan kepasrahan.

"Iya deh, gampang. Nanti akan kupikirkan." tanggap Misa. Setelah itu, dia mulai menyadari sesuatu dan kembali bicara.

"Lho, kok sejak tadi tidak ada gurunya, ya?" Ucap Misa cukup keras sampai semua murid yang ada disitu juga ikut menyadari hal yang sama.

Setelah itu, keadaan kelas menjadi cukup tenang dan membosankan karena para murid sibuk sendiri mengisi jam kosong. L melanjutkan makan biskuitnya, BB membuat _sandwich_ selai _strawberry_, Near bermain lego, Matt mengobrol bersama Mello, dan Misa meletakkan kepalanya untuk tidur diatas meja. Pandangan matanya terlihat sulit diartikan. Sayu namun tetap menusuk sesuatu yang dipandangnya. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa ada beberapa pasang mata yang sedang memperhatikannya sejak tadi.

.

.

.

Hari ini kebetulan sekolah pulang cepat karena semua guru rapat. Misa berjalan kaki dengan pelan dan santai menuju rumahnya. Tidak biasanya gadis itu melewati jam sekolah tanpa omelan dan bentakan. Sangat kentara bahwa hatinya sedang gundah.

"Misa," Sebuah panggilan ditujukan untuknya. Misa menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ke arah suara baritone yang memanggilnya berasal. Kedua iris karamelnya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang merupakan salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Ada apa, Light?"

"Mau kutemani pulang, tidak? Kau kelihatan sedang tidak bersemangat hari ini. Sepertinya ada masalah, ya?" Tawar Light yang langsung _to the point_, tanpa basa-basi. Dia memang seorang yang _gentleman_ di sekolah sehingga banyak siswi yang menyukainya.

"Emh... Tidak usah. Terima kasih. Aku tidak ada masalah apa-apa." Tolak Misa dengan halus. DENGAN HALUS? Kelihatan mencolok sekali kalau Misa bohong. Dasar tsundere. Dia pasti punya masalah.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati di jalan, ya?" Light tersenyum lembut sambil melambaikan tangannya. Misa pun membalasnya dengan acuh. Belum sempat Light berbalik arah untuk pulang, dia sudah melihat Misa memekik tertahan karena jatuh terantuk batu. Dasar ceroboh, dia melangkah tidak hati-hati. Padahal baru saja diperingatkan. Light pun bergegas menghampiri Misa.

"Misa, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Light khawatir.

"Uh... Aku tidak apa-apa! Lepaskan aku! Aku bisa bangkit sendiri kok! Aku tak butuh bantuanmu! Pulang sana!" tukas Misa kasar. Padahal dia sedang kesakitan sampai dari dalam mulutnya mengalirkan darah. Dan kedua lututnya pun lecet. Sepertinya dia terlalu ceroboh hingga jatuh dengan muka duluan. Mulutnya mungkin terluka dalam hingga berdarah.

"Aku adalah orang yang paling bertanggung jawab disini karena melihatmu terjatuh. Makanya aku harus menolongmu." Light memaksa Misa untuk digendongnya. Misa menolaknya karena menganggap dirinya bisa mengatasi hal ini sendirian. Perempuan itu pun terbatuk-batuk dan memuntahkan darah di dalam mulutnya. Light berjengit ngeri menyaksikannya.

"Light... ahh..."

"Misa! Misa, bangunlah! MISA! Ya ampun, hanya jatuh saja bisa berdarah sampai separah ini? Aneh."

Light pun menggendong Misa yang telah kehilangan kesadarannya karena lemas. Dia meringis kasihan pada teman sekelas perempuannya tersebut. Dibawanya Misa kembali ke sekolah yang sudah lengang menuju ruang kesehatan. Dia menunggu Misa yang tengah diobati oleh guru sembari menjelaskan sebab terlukanya Misa. Guru kesehatan itu hanya terheran mengetahui bahwa penyebabnya hanyalah tersandung. Tapi Light tahu ada sebab lain yang membuat Misa menjadi lemah hari ini. Sebab psikologis.

"Light, bisakah nanti kau mengantar Misa pulang? Kalau tidak, biar ibu saja yang mengantarkannya" tanya guru itu.

"Oh, tentu saja, Bu. Tidak masalah. Saya bisa mengantarnya." jawab Light.

"Kalau begitu, ibu minta bantuanmu, ya?" pinta guru itu sambil tersenyum.

"Baik, Bu."

Guru itu pun meninggalkan ruangan, entah hendak kemana. Tinggalah Light berdua dengan Misa. Light memandangi Misa terus-menerus. Mencoba menerka apa yang tengah dialami oleh gadis berandalan ini. Saat Light mulai bosan, dia memainkan rambut Misa. Namun kegiatannya terhenti saat Misa mulai bergerak-gerak. Tak lama kemudian, Misa siuman. Sesuatu yang ditangkap siswi cantik ini pertama kali saat terbangun adalah Light, kemudian tempat tidur.

"HAH? APA? DIMANA AKU? KENAPA KAU MEMBAWAKU KESINI?" teriak Misa yang membuat Light sedikit terkejut ketika daun telinganya menangkap suara bernada tinggi dan keras tiba-tiba.

"Tenanglah. Kita hanya berada di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Memangnya kau tidak pernah kesini, ya sampai-sampai tidak mengetahui ruangan ini?" respon Light yang membuat Misa terdiam menunduk menanggung malu.

"Nah, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Kalau sudah baikan, akan kuantar kau pulang."

"Ah, i-iya aku sudah baikan kok. Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau pulang sendiri saja sekarang, nanti keluargamu mencarimu lagi." tolak Misa lagi dengan tatapan tajam.

"Eh? Kau— mengkhawatirkanku?" Tanya Light mengklarifikasi perkataan Misa sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kepada dirinya sendiri. Semburat merah tipis nampak di wajahnya.

"Apa? T-TENTU SAJA TIDAK, BODOH!" sangkal Misa dengan wajah yang tak kalah merah dari Light. Sedetik kemudian, mereka berdua saling memalingkan wajah untuk menutupi rasa malu masing-masing. Suasana canggung ini berlangsung hingga beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya, sang guru masuk kembali dan wajahnya berseri tatkala melihat Misa sudah membuka matanya.

"Wah, Misa sudah sadar ternyata. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bu. Biarkan aku pulang sendiri sekarang!" jawab Misa ketus sembari membangkitkan tubuhnya dan meraih tasnya. Wajahnya yang pemarah menandakan dia sedang berusaha menahan rasa sakit akan luka fisik serta luka batin.

"Hei, jangan buru-buru begitu!" Guru wanita itu memperingatkan si gadis keras kepala. Tetapi si gadis tetap pergi meninggalkan lokasi dengan cepat tanpa memberi salam. Benar-benar nakal dia.

"Ehm... maaf, saya ikut pergi, Bu. Saya akan bertanggung jawab untuk mengantar Misa. Permisi." Light bergegas lari menyusul Misa. Sang guru hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan anak didik perempuannya yang tidak sopan pergi menyelonong begitu saja. Karena dia tahu. Misa memang seperti itu dan jika tidak seperti itu, namanya bukan Misa.

.

.

.

Dengan rasa sakit yang amat sangat, seorang gadis yang berambut senada dengan kilauan cahaya mentari berlari kecil. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan saat bibinya mengetahui tubuhnya yang luka-luka ini. Karena sang bibi hanya tahu bahwa gadis ini sudah terlalu banyak terluka karena kegemarannya berkelahi. Dia tidak takut pada laki-laki. Dia selalu lolos walaupun bertemu dengan tujuh laki-laki yang mengeroyoknya untuk memperkosanya. Misa sangat kuat di luar. Ya, di luar. Hanya di luar. Karena di dalam, dia hanya seorang gadis yang rapuh dan cengeng.

Memikirkan hari ini membuatnya lelah. Dari mana dia akan mendapatkan uang untuk mentraktir teman-temannya. Uang saku saja dia dapatkan dari hasil memalak orang. Dia tidak memikirkan dosa sama sekali. 'Biarkan saja diriku masuk neraka bersama dengan ayahku yang berdosa sekalian', pikirnya.

Memasuki jalan yang sepi, tubuh Misa kini mulai melemah. Padahal si empunya tubuh tidak ingin menjadi lemah. Dia suka menjadi kuat. Dengan menjadi kuat, dia akan selalu disegani banyak orang. Tapi tubuhnya tidak sependapat dan berkata lain. Misa merasakan kepalanya memberat. Pandangannya berangsur-angsur menggelap meski berulang kali dia mengedipkan matanya. Kedua kakinya sudah tidak kuat memijak bumi dengan tegak dan sepersekon detik kemudian tubuhnya terhuyung menghempas ke tanah.

Dengan sigap, sepasang tangan menangkapnya. Mendekap, merangkulnya erat dari belakang. Light memang tidak mengingkari perkataannya. Dia kemudian menegukkan air ke dalam mulut Misa dan memercikkannya ke wajah si gadis. Perlahan gadis itu membuka matanya.

"Kau lagi! Sampai kapan kau akan menguntitku?!"

"Sampai kau mengatakan padaku dengan jujur apa keluhanmu sampai separah ini." ucap Light ringan dengan wajah serius khasnya. Misa yang tidak nyaman dengan tatapan menusuk itu mencoba melarikan diri. Tapi sia-sia. Kedua tangan Light masih mendekapnya kuat. Misa kalah kuat dari pemuda itu. Misa yang keras kepala tetap memberontak meski hal yang dilakukannya itu sia-sia. Dia tak terima jika sampai kalah dari Light.

"Tch... berusaha sekeras apapun, kau takkan bisa lepas. Katakan saja apa susahnya, sih?"

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku pergi!"

"Keras kepala sekali dirimu. Padahal aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku tidak butuh rasa khawatirmu!" Misa semakin memberontak, namun kemudian dia berhenti karena sudah lelah melakukan perbuatannya yang sia-sia. Saat dia menundukkan kepalanya, air mata mengalir dari kedua kelopaknya. Menandakan si wanita pemberani ini sudah tak kuat lagi.

"Aku adalah gadis yatim piatu. Orangtuaku memiliki hutang yang sangat besar kepada seseorang dan aku terpaksa harus menanggungnya. Mereka meminta jangka waktu sampai tanggal 25, kalau tidak dilunasi hari itu juga aku harus kehilangan nyawaku seperti ibuku. Disisi lain, pada tanggal itu aku harus mentraktir teman-teman se-gengku karena aku berulang tahun. Nah, puas kau sekarang?" terang Misa yang membuat Light tercengang. Ternyata perempuan yang semaunya sendiri ini memikul beban yang begitu berat.

"Misa, kusarankan kau untuk keluar dari geng itu sekarang juga. Mereka tidak sama denganmu. Mereka hanya akan menyusahkanmu saja jika kau tetap disitu." bisik Light sambil menyapukan telapak tangannya pada pipi Misa untuk menghapus air matanya.

Tetapi si gadis menepis tangan Light dengan kasar dan memberikan sebuah tamparan keras pada pipi kiri si pemuda yang cukup membuatnya merah.

"JANGAN SOK TAHU KAU! MEMANGNYA TAHU APA DIRIMU TENTANGKU? KAU TIDAK MENGERTI! KAU TIDAK AKAN MENGERTI!" bentak Misa yang sembari pergi berlalu dengan cepat meninggalkan si pemuda yang tengah sakit hati. Light menautkan kedua bagian giginya dengan kesal.

"Kau akan menyesal memperlakukanku seperti ini, Misa."

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Misa datang ke sekolah tepat waktu. Sungguh merupakan hal yang menakjubkan untuk seorang Misa. Ketika dia masuk kelas, seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Padahal dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda yaitu ketidak terlambatan ini. Masa bodoh dengan keadaannya, dia langsung menuju ke bangkunya dan menyapa teman-teman se-gengnya. Tunggu— menyapa? Padahal 'kan biasanya dia yang disapa, kenapa sekarang tidak? Aneh sekali.

Selanjutnya, gadis berambut pirang ini melemparkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda yang duduk di belakang seberang bangkunya. Pemuda itu sedang menulis sesuatu dengan keseriusan yang terpancar pada wajahnya yang rupawan. Dialah pemuda yang kemarin menyelamatkannya, tetapi dia tidak menghargainya sama sekali. Sekedar mengucapkan terima kasih pun tidak. Timbullah setitik penyesalan dalam hatinya. 'Menyesal? Tidak! Mengapa harus menyesal? Buat apa aku menyesal? Aku tidak pernah menyesali semua perbuatan yang kulakukan!', pikir Misa. Otaknya yang egois selalu saja menang dalam pergelutan batin.

Tiba-tiba pena yang digunakan si pemuda terjatuh dan menggelinding sampai di bawah bangkunya. Misa langsung memegangnya dan menyerahkannya kepada pemiliknya. "Ini," kata Misa sembari menyodorkan pena yang terjatuh itu. Si pemuda hanya mengambilnya tanpa menoleh ke arah wajahnya. Dia langsung kembali menulis. 'Dingin sekali', batin Misa. Merasa diacuhkan, Misa pun kembali duduk di kursinya.

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan tidak menyenangkan. Mendekati tanggal 25, Misa merasa dirinya yang berandal perlahan menghilang. Dia sekarang lebih banyak diam tanpa ekspresi ketimbang marah-marah tak jelas seperti biasanya. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri. Dari kediaman ekspresinya, sorot matanya menyiratkan kesedihan, penyesalan, dan penderitaan yang tak terkira.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari penentuan. Tanggal 25. Bisa jadi hari ini akan menjadi hari terakhir Misa menginjakkan kaki di bumi sekaligus hari ulang tahun terakhirnya. Pagi ini, Misa dengan baju hangatnya berdiri di tepi sungai menepati janjinya pada teman-teman se-gengnya. Udara dingin bertiup setiap saat. Sialnya, dia lupa membawa kaus tangan dari rumah karena tergesa-gesa. Akibatnya dia harus rela tangannya kedinginan. Berulang kali dia menggosok-gosokkan dan meniup kedua telapak tangannya, namun dinginnya cuaca selalu menang.

Sudah tiga puluh menit dia berdiri, tetapi teman-temannya tak kunjung datang. Apa mereka lupa? Hm... rasanya tidak mungkin. Mungkin saja mereka sibuk dan ada urusan sehingga akan datang terlambat. Misa memutuskan untuk mencari tempat duduk dan terus menunggu.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan teman-teman se-geng Misa belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kedatangan mereka sama sekali. Misa mulai merasa gundah. 'Apa benar yang dikatakan Light itu? Mereka akan menyusahkanku?', pikir Misa. Telapak tangannya yang sudah kedinginan pun mengepal di atas kedua pahanya. Wajahnya tertunduk. Bibirnya tertarik ke atas menahan sedih.

'Padahal ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku untuk menemui teman-temanku karena aku akan segera mati malam ini. Tetapi kenapa mereka mengingkarinya? Aku ingin bersenang-senang dulu sebelum ajal menjemputku. Oh Tuhan, izinkanlah aku bahagia sejenak. Bukankah hari ini natal? Tolong kabulkanlah permintaanku sekali ini saja, bahwa— aku masih ingin hidup. Aku belum ingin mati. Aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahanku pada semua orang. Aku ingin minta maaf. Aku ingin berubah, Tuhan. Aku ingin L, BB, Near, Matt, dan Mello datang sekarang untuk bersenang-senang denganku. Dan juga aku ingin meminta maaf pada Light karena aku telah menyakitinya. Kumohon kabulkanlah permintaan terakhirku ini jika Kau benar-benar menyayangiku, Tuhan. Kumohon, kabulkanlah.'

Bersamaan dengan derai air matanya, Misa menangkap sesosok manusia berdiri di hadapannya. Refleks, dia mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dingin-dingin begini disini?" tanya manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang dipanggil Light itu, ketus. Ketika wajahnya beradu dengan wajah Misa yang basah karena air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya, raut wajah ketusnya berubah cemas.

"Kau menangis... Ada apa?"

"Kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Marah? Kemarin sih iya, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi kok. Kau tahu, 'kan laki-laki mudah melupakan masalahnya. Terutama pada seorang perempuan." Mendengar pengakuan dari Light, Misa tak kuasa membendung emosinya dan merengkuh tubuh Light yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan posisi masih terduduk. Light yang terkejut dengan aksi yang mendadak ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk balik merengkuhnya. Tangisan Misa pecah dalam situasi ini.

"Maafkan aku... Maaf..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Ujar Light sembari menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mengelus rambut Misa dan mencium puncak kepalanya untuk sekedar memberinya kenyamanan.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, pelukan mereka terlepas. Saat itu Light baru menyadari bahwa kedua telapak tangan Misa tidak mengenakan sarung tangan. Ceroboh seperti biasa, huh? Light kemudian duduk di samping Misa.

"Misa, tanganmu dingin."

"Ya, aku tidak sempat membawa sarung tangan tadi." respon Misa beralasan. Padahal dia selalu terburu-buru sehingga tidak sempat.

"Oh begitu. Ini." Light menyerahkan sebelah sarung tangannya kepada gadis itu.

"T-tapi,"

"Sudah, pakai saja. Kita sama-sama pakai sarung tangan sebelah. Adil, 'kan?" Paksa Light yang memakaikan sebelah sarung tangannya pada salah satu tangan Misa.

"Eh, la-lalu sebelah tanganmu bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja. Begini." Tangan Light yang tanpa sarung tangan menggenggam tangan Misa yang sangat dingin tanpa sarung tangan. Hal ini akan memberikan mereka berdua kehangatan yang sama. Wajah Misa pun bersemu.

"Jenius..." Bisik Misa.

"Nah, Misa. Katakan kenapa kau bisa ada disini padahal cuaca sedang sangat dingin."

"Kau sendiri juga kenapa berada di luar se—"

"Jangan mengalihkan pertanyaan dan jawab pertanyaanku," Potong Light.

"Uh... itu karena..."

"Tunggu, tunggu... Aku ingat sesuatu. Hari ini adalah tanggal 25 Desember. Itu artinya—" Light mencoba menebak. Misa yang tahu maksudnya pun mengangguk. Sejurus kemudian, Light menatap kasihan pada perempuan di hadapannya ini.

"Misa, daripada kita hanya diam disini terus, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

"Jalan-jalan?"

"Ya. Untuk merayakan hari natal dan ulang tahunmu. Kau pasti akan senang. Ayo," ajak Light sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Misa menerima uluran itu dengan baik. Wajahnya menjadi cerah.

"Ayo," Senyuman terlukis di bibir Misa. Light membalas senyumannya. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan bergandeng tangan menyusuri jalanan bersalju. Mereka pergi ke taman, bermain salju, membeli pernak-pernik natal di toko yang kebetulan buka, makan bersama, dan berjalan-jalan kembali sepuasnya. Mereka berdua sangat bahagia bagaikan sepasang kekasih yang sedang kencan. Tak disadari, rupanya doa Misa dikabulkan oleh Tuhan hari ini. Misa bahagia dan sudah tertawa sering sekali.

.

.

.

Pagi telah berlalu digantikan oleh siang. Sepasang anak manusia berjalan santai bergandengan dengan raut wajah yang berseri-seri. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah bangku panjang yang kosong. Diatas dinding tempat di belakang bangku itu terdapat daun _mistletoe_, namun mereka tidak memperhatikannya. Mereka langsung duduk melepas lelah setelah sekian lama berjalan diatas salju.

"Menyenangkan sekali, ya? Aku suka boneka salju buatan anak tadi. Bagus dan besar sekali." terang Misa dengan tertawa sambil menggerakkan tangannya ke udara membentuk lingkaran besar untuk mengekspresikan apa yang dia bicarakan.

"Haha. Ya. Kau benar. Bagus dan besar sekali." sahut Light yang membuat Misa bertambah senang. Keceriaan terpancar jelas di wajah manisnya.

"Senang akhirnya kau bisa tersenyum lagi. Kau sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik." Lanjut Light yang membuat Misa tersipu malu. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Dia merasakan hal yang tak biasa. Dia tak mengerti akan debaran itu. Mungkinkah dia— jatuh cinta?

"Hei, Misa. Sekarang sudah siang."

"Iya. Dan teman-teman se-gengku belum juga datang. Huh, mereka benar-benar tidak menepati janji. Payah!" Misa menggembungkan pipinya yang merona dengan kesal. Melihatnya ngambek, Light merasa ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipi yang merah itu.

"Kau tahu, Misa?"

"Apa?"

"Aku kesini karena diutus oleh teman-temanmu."

"Hah?"

"Sebenarnya kemarin L membicarakan sesuatu padaku. Dia memintaku untuk datang hari ini dan menemanimu berjalan-jalan sebagai ganti kedatangan mereka yang batal. Akhirnya aku dan dia sepakat akan hal itu dan dia memberikanku uang yang hari ini telah kita gunakan untuk makan bersama serta membeli barang-barang ini."

Bagaikan disambar petir, Misa terperangah mendengarnya. Ternyata apa yang dilakukan Light padanya hari ini bukanlah sebuah perbuatan yang berdasarkan ketulusan. Padahal Misa sudah terlanjur jatuh hati padanya. Kejamnya Light. Misa yang telah menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi langsung melepaskan tangan Light yang sedang menggandengnya dengan paksa.

"PERGI KAU!" bentak Misa dengan kedua bola mata yang berkaca-kaca. Light pun menjadi bingung seketika.

"Mi-Misa,"

"Lebih baik dari tadi aku mati kedinginan daripada harus bersenang-senang denganmu yang licik dan penuh kepalsuan!"

"Apa— ini tidak seperti yang—"

"Sudah, tinggalkan aku! Aku tak butuh sarung tangan ini, barang-barang ini, dan kebaikanmu! Semuanya palsu! Aku benci!" Misa terisak sambil melepasi sarung tangan Light yang dipinjamkan kepadanya kemudian menjatuhkan barang-barang yang dibelinya bersama Light tadi. Amarah Misa yang tak tertahan akhirnya dikeluarkan berupa linangan air mata yang ditutupi oleh kedua tangannya di muka. Light menyipitkan matanya, menatap Misa dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Bibirnya yang pucat pasi pun membisu.

Tak lama kemudian Misa membuka tangannya yang menutupi wajah sedihnya dengan perlahan. Dengan cepat, Light beraksi. Telapak tangan kanannya dia benturkan di dinding untuk mengunci Misa. Misa pun terkejut dengan aksi yang tiba-tiba itu. Dia hanya diam membatu menantang tatapan mata Light yang seolah ingin menusuknya. Jemari pada tangan kiri Light menggenggam dagu Misa. Light mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu dan hup! Bibir Light mendapatkan bibir Misa dan mengulumnya dengan lembut penuh perasaan. Misa yang tertekan pun mengalah dan membalas ciuman Light. Mereka berdua menikmati momen itu hampir semenit sebelum tautan mereka terlepas karena kebutuhan akan oksigen. Misa terengah-engah dengan wajah merah padam. Light yang juga terengah-engah menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Misa, aku... mencintaimu. Kau salah paham jika beranggapan aku hanya mendustakanmu saja. Aku menerima kesepakatan dengan L secara tulus. Karena aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Aku tidak ingin kau mati kedinginan disini karena menunggu mereka yang pasti tidak datang karena kau sendiri tidak tahu bahwa mereka membatalkannya. Kalau aku tidak kemari, mungkin kau sudah—"

"Cukup, aku mengerti." Potong Misa sembari meraih pipi kiri Light dengan tangannya yang dingin. Seulas senyum cerah tersemat di bibirnya. Bibir itu pun kemudian terbuka lagi untuk mengucapkan, "Terima kasih, Light. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Light yang merasa lega mendekap tubuh Misa dengan tangan kirinya. Misa membalas pelukan itu dengan senyum yang masih melekat di bibirnya. Tiba-tiba segerombolan pemuda datang menghampiri mereka.

"Wah, wah, rupanya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta, nih. Bermesraan di depan umum lagi. Kau curang sekali memanfaatkan kesempatan yang diberikan L untuk berduaan dengan Misa, Light." goda pemuda berambut pirang sebahu yang disebut Mello sembari menggigit kasar sebatang coklat besar di tangan kanannya.

"Misa-chan! Kau selingkuh dariku! Aah, sedihnya!" Sahut Matt sambil menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Benar-benar ekspresi kesedihan yang dibuat-buat. Lagipula Misa tidak pernah merasa menjalin hubungan dengannya. Gadis yang sedang dibicarakan itu pun hanya melongo melihat tingkah Matt yang aneh. Sebenarnya tidak aneh mengingat Matt adalah seorang pria pecinta wanita yang sangat _playboy_ dan murah rayuan. BB di sampingnya pun tertawa. Sedangkan Near hanya mengucapkan sepatah kata selamat tanpa ekspresi. L yang merupakan dalang dari peristiwa ini terkekeh dengan mata hitam besarnya yang menakutkan.

"Ka-kalian membohongiku!" Light berseru dengan wajahnya yang bersemu sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arah lima pemuda iseng itu. Misa ikut malu melihat keberadaan mereka.

"Hmm... _Mistletoe_... Tempat yang bagus untuk berciuman, Light-kun..." Kata L yang memandangi daun _mistletoe_ di atas kepala Light dan Misa. Wajah Light menjadi semakin merah mendengarnya.

"A-apa? Aku benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa disana ada— aah..." Respon Light terbata karena salah tingkah sambil mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menyaksikan daun khas natal itu. Spontan, L dan teman-temannya terbahak melihat tingkah lucu Light yang salah tingkah itu.

"Oh iya, Misa. Kami punya hadiah untukmu. Untung saja Light memberi tahu kami kemarin karena dia sayang padamu." Ucap Mello sambil menunjukkan sebuah kertas surat pada Misa. Misa membacanya dan terkejut. Air matanya tumpah di kedua tangannya yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Hu-hutangku... lunas..."

"Ya. Anggap saja itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu dari kami." Kata Mello.

"Terima kasih banyak, Mello, Matt, BB, Near, dan L. Kalian serasa memberiku hidup kedua."

"Berterima kasihlah pada Tuhan, Misa. Dia datang kepadamu di hari natal ini untuk menyelamatkanmu."

"Iya. Terima kasih, Tuhan." Ucap Misa pelan sambil menutup matanya dan tersenyum. Dia puas. Hatinya semakin teguh dengan kepercayaannya pada Tuhan yang mengabulkan doanya sebagai tanda cinta-Nya kepada Misa meski Misa selama ini telah berbuat buruk. Sekarang Misa berjanji tidak akan menjadi berandal lagi dan ketika masuk sekolah nanti dia akan memperbaiki sikapnya sekaligus meminta maaf kepada Tuhan dan orang-orang yang telah disakitinya dulu.

"Hei, teman-teman, bagaimana kalau aku mentraktir kalian?" tawar Misa.

"Bicara apa kau? Simpan saja uangmu untuk kebutuhanmu sendiri." tanggap Mello.

"Tapi, aku kan sudah berjanji—"

"Lupakan saja janji bodoh itu. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya."

"Uh... Tapi aku memaksa! Aku hanya bisa membalas kebaikan kalian dengan ini!"

"Sudah kubilang tidak perlu. Kami melakukannya dengan tulus kok. Tidak butuh balasan." Mello berulang kali menolak. Misa menunduk kecewa.

"Hei, dia memaksa, Mello! Kita harus menghargainya dengan cara menerima tawarannya ini." Matt angkat bicara.

"Matt, kau bodoh? Kita tidak boleh membiarkan gadis malang ini menghabiskan uangnya untuk kita. Kau ini bagaimana, sih?!" Mello menanggapi Matt dengan suara setengah kasar.

"Tapi apa yang dikatakan Matt itu benar adanya, Mello. Kumohon terimalah tawaranku. Ayolah, sekali ini saja. Aku akan sangat kecewa jika kalian menolaknya." rayu Misa memelas. Akhirnya Mello membicarakan hal ini dengan teman-temannya. Mereka mengangguk setuju.

"Yah, demi dirimu, kami akan menerimanya deh. Tapi hanya sekali ini saja, loh."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya."

"Tidak terpaksa, 'kan?"

"Sebenarnya sih— Aw! TIDAK, MISA!" Mello berkata dengan nada tinggi karena mendadak merasa sakit pada kakinya yang diinjak oleh BB.

"Yay! Ayo, kita pergi!" seru Misa riang sambil berlari kecil menggandeng tangan Light yang terpaksa harus mengikutinya berlari. Mello dan teman-temannya hanya tergelak di belakang pasangan baru itu. Mereka berjalan santai menyusul kedua teman mereka yang kini tengah berbahagia. Sungguh, hari natal kali ini sangat berkesan di hati mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

~TAMAT~


End file.
